


Star Gazing

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is home sick gets help for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> Thank to my beta ds_Tiff you always to an amazing job
> 
> Thank you to ButterflyGhost for the prompt xx

My parents were celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary. The house was full of family and friends enjoying the music and food. 

I was standing with one of my nephews laughing at a joke when I felt a tug on my arm.

I looked down and saw that my niece, Sarah, was looking up at me. Smiling, I asked her, "Hey sweetie, what’s up?"

With her toothy grin Sarah replied, "Uncle Ray, I think Uncle Ben is sad, so I brought him a popsicle to cheer him up."

Frowning just a bit I asked her, "Why do you think Uncle Ben is sad?"

Still holding my arm Sarah told me, "He is sitting on the swing and looking up at the stars with a sad look on his face. He smiled and said thank you kindly when I gave him the popsicle. Do you think I helped him, Uncle Ray?"

Picking up my niece, I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think you really helped him. Thank you, Sarah." 

Putting her back down I said, "I am going to go see Uncle Ben and swing on the swings with him, OK?"

My niece and nephew giggled at the thought of grown-ups playing on their swings as they watched me leave to go out to the garden.

Ben looked down from trying to stargaze when he saw me coming towards him with a warm smile on his face. "Hi Ray," he said.

Sitting on the swing next to him, I replied, "Hi Ben, you OK? Sarah said you looked sad. Are you sad?"

Shaking his head, Ben responded, "No, I'm not sad, just homesick."

Swinging on the swing, I nodded. "That’s why you are trying to see the stars."

Ben smiled at that. "Yes, you can see so few here. I just miss them."

Lacing our fingers together I swung in time with Ben. "We will make another trip up north soon, I promise," I said to him. 

Turning my head I gazed into Ben’s eyes and then my eyes drifted to his lips. His mouth was too pretty to touch. Then he kissed me. 

The end.


End file.
